Off to the Scrapyards
Off to the Scrapyards, titled Percy and the Diesels in the US narrations, is the fourth episode of the second season. Plot It was a spooky Halloween night on Sodor. Most of the engines were asleep, except for a few night trains. Percy was getting ready to take the mail train when the Fat Controller drove up. "Sir, isn't it a bit late to be driving out on Halloween?" asked Percy. "Not when I've got news to tell. Percy, I need you to go to the Sodor Smelter's immediately." Percy gulped. "There's a shipment of scrap that needs to be taken to the Steelworks. Stanley will take the mail train for you." "Alright, sir... If you say so..." sighed Percy. He puffed away None of the engines liked being in the Smelter's. 'Arry and Bert would either try to trap them or trick them. That was what Percy was afraid of. "I hope they don't scrap me..." Percy arrived at the Smelter's, waiting for 'Arry or Bert to spook him, but nothing happened. "Maybe they'll be easy on me," Percy thought gratefully. But little did he know that Diesel was working there for the night, since it was so busy. He was shunting nearby and saw the opportunity to frighten a steam engine. "Heh, heh..." he giggled. He hid behind some oil tankers and bumped the flatbeds. Percy stopped right in his tracks. "What's wrong?" asked his driver. "That noise... it's... scary!" Diesel got an even deviouser idea. He shouted, "Woooooo, woooooo!" Percy was now even more scared. "Bust my buffers, it's a ghost!" he shouted and he raced backwards as fast as his wheels would carry him. "Heh, heh, stupid steam engine..." giggled Diesel when The Diesel, now named Mark after he was bought, oiled over. "Where's that old kettle? He's supposed to collect all this scrap," he said as he shunted the flatbeds of scrap. "Oh, he's probably late. Typical for a steam engine." Diesel was really lying, but Mark didn't know this. "Yeah, typical..." he chuckled as he oiled away. Meanwhile, Percy was running away as fast as he could."Percy, isn't this a bit unnesesscary?" cried the driver. "Not if my life depends on it!" replied Percy. The crew rolled their eyes. The Scrapyards are a few miles away from the Smelter's, and Percy was heading right for it. Brian and Wilson, originally Old Stuck Up and Spamcan, were chatting when they noticed Percy. Brian winked at Wilson. "Let's scare a steam engine!" and he waited for Percy to come. "Uh, isn't this a bit... extreme?" said Wilson. "Shut up!" cried Brian as Percy smashed into Brian. "What's going on?" puffed Percy. Brian laughed evily and biffed him on a siding. "Ah, please!" cried Percy, "I don't want to be stuck here on Halloween night!" Brian smirked. "Oh, don't worry, there'll be company!" and he smashed him through the buffers, so he couldn't back out of the siding. "No!" cried Percy. Brian giggled just as 'Arry and Bert arrived for more scrap. "What in the blazes is happening?" asked Bert. "Nothing, just this heap of scrap metal." replied Brian. "Actually, he decided to come here." said Wilson. "No!" cried Percy, "I was chased by a ghost and you don't care!" "What ghost?" asked 'Arry. "Catepillar, speak up!" shouted Wilson. Percy felt like crying, but he knew it wouldn't help. Meanwhile, Mark was still waiting. "What the heck is going on with that stupid steam engine?" he wondered as the manager came up. "Still no sign of Percy?" "I'm afraid not," replied Mark. "Oh botheration! Now I have to call Sir Topham and see what's taking him so long..." He phoned the Fat Controller. "What's taking him? What? He was sent already? But... he hasn't showed up! Nah my Diesels wouldn't do that. Hm, I guess maybe just to be safe... Alright, send an engine." At the Dieselworks, DIesel was telling the others what had happened when Winston raced up with the Fat Controller. He looked serious. "Percy has disappeared near the Smelter's. If you had attempted to scrap him, I'll scrap you!" he boomed. The Diesels shivered. Diesel gulped; he was worried he'd been found out. "Sorry sir, but we haven't seen him, I think," said Splatter. "Actually, the last time we saw him was near Ffarquhar yesterday. Promise." added Dodge. "Hmmm...." Then he turned to Diesel. "Diesel, do you know anything about this?" Diesel sighed. "Well, maybe I sort of tricked him at the Smelter's and he ran off... I don't know anything else, sir..." The Fat Controller was very cross indeed. "I give you all these chances, and you always mess it up! There's really no point in sending you away and bringing you back..." Diesel was relieved. "But! You must help with the search," Diesel sighed. "Yes sir..." "May I suggest that we search at the Scrapyards? That may be a reasonable place," suggest Winston. "Hm, a good idea Winston. Diesel, come and help." Diesel scurried away after Winston. When Diesel and Winston arrived at the Scrapyards, they were very surprised! "Brian? Wilson? What are you doing?" cried the Fat Controller. Brian was laughing at Percy while Wilson made faces at him. "Um.... a charming welcome?" said Wilson. "We kinda held him here for a while.... heh heh." said Brian weakly. "I bought you two because I thought you'd be good for working here! But I suppose I have to transfer you two to the Main Line... Percy, I am so sorry of all this." Percy sighed. "It's... well, not alright, to be honest. I just want to go home!" The Fat Controller nodded. Diesel pulled Percy back onto the tracks, while Stanley came with more coal. "I just finished pulling the mail and I thought you'd need some coal after all the rushing around." "Thanks Stanley." smiled Percy. Percy's crew were grateful too. "I don't think I can stand another stupid face from Wilson..." muttered the fireman. "Alright then. Diesel, take this load to the Smelter's for Mark. Percy, you may have tomorrow off." finished the Fat Controller. 'Thanks, sir!" Percy puffed home to Ffarquhar Sheds, where Thomas was anxiously waiting for him. "Percy, are you alright? I heard about your night from Stanley and... it must've been horrible!" "It was very scary, to be honest. But at least now I know I'm safe, with my best friend." "That's good to hear. Do you feel better Percy?" said Thomas. "Yes, but I never want to go to the Scrapyards on Halloween again!" and Thomas agreed. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Diesel *Mark *Brian *Wilson *'Arry and Bert *Splatter and Dodge *Stanley *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes